Von Zaubertränken,guten Hoffnungen u anderen Umst
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Von Zaubertränken, guten Hoffnungen und anderen Umständen" oder: "Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen sehr"
1. persönliche Anmerkungen

Diskussionen in zwei unterschiedlichen Foren haben mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Zum einen Kommentare zu einem Foto, das während der Dreharbeiten zu dem neuen HP-Film (HBP) entstand und Alan Rickman mit einem Wohlfühl-Bäuchlein zeigt. Allen Ernstes kam die Frage auf, ob Mr. Rickman schwanger sei - wer solche Fans hat, braucht nun wirklich keine Feinde mehr.

In einem anderen Forum haben wir darüber diskutiert, wie wohl männliche Hebammen genannt werden und wie viele es gibt. Daran knüpft sich schon fast logisch die Frage an, ob Männer überhaupt physisch und psychisch mit einer Schwangerschaft klar kommen würden.

Mittlerweile gibt es sogar tatsächlich einen schwangeren Mann. Es handelt sich dabei um eine ehemalige Frau, die nach der Geschlechtsumwandlung immer noch Eierstöcke und Gebärmutter hat und somit auch schwanger werden konnte.

Ich selbst bin übrigens kinderloser Single. Mir sind sicher eine Menge Fehler unterlaufen, da ich Schwangerschaften nur als Außenstehende kenne. Lacht einfach darüber und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar.

Die Titel der beiden Teile meiner Geschichte verdanke ich der genialen Beobachtungsgabe Wilhelm Buschs. „Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen sehr" dürfte wohl auch auf Mütter zutreffen; dieser genialen Erkenntnis ist jedoch nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.


	2. Prolog Drabble

_**TEIL 1: VATER WERDEN IST NICHT SCHWER**_

**Ein Drabble statt eines Prologs**

Snape hastete durch die Gänge, erreichte das rettende und – hoffentlich – stille Örtchen, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und beugte sich über die Schüssel.

Jeden Morgen das gleiche!

Wie hielten Frauen das nur durch?

Neun Monate lang!

Er war nach den ersten vier Monaten schon fix und fertig.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er abgenommen hatte und sein bleiches Gesicht ungesund käsig aussah.

Und die fettigen Haare waren noch strähniger geworden.

Um die Leibesmitte herum spannte die schwarze Weste. Noch verdeckte seine Robe die wachsende Fülle.

Noch wusste keiner von seinem Experiment ...

Schweratmend und verschwitzt erwachte er aus seinem Alptraum.


	3. Kapitel 1: Der Zaubertrank

TEIL 1: VATER WERDEN IST NICHT SCHWER

Kapitel 1: Der Zaubertrank

„Kleiner Kröterich ... hufeisenförmiges Geissblatt ... Zeckenköpfe ... Mitternachtsbiber – gut abgehangen ... von glücklichen Hexen im Mondschein gepflückte Teufelspilze ... Wo sind doch gleich die Teufelspilze? ... Mmm ... wo bei Merlins Unaussprechlichen ...?"

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd und –fluchend wühlte Severus Snape, langjähriger Zaubertränkelehrer auf Hogwarts, in den Ingredienzien, die er auf der Arbeitsplatte verteilt hatte.

Der Zaubertrank, den er brauen wollte, war aber nicht für Unterrichtszwecke gedacht.

Eigentlich war das, was er hier tat, sogar hochgradig illegal. Seine Lehrertätigkeit wäre schlagartig zu Ende, wenn _das_ jemand erfahren würde.

Aber wie sagten doch die Muggles so schön: „Legal – Illegal – Sch... egal!"

Verzweifelte Situationen erforderten manchmal auch eine weitest gehende Interpretation der geltenden Gesetze.

Und die Situation war verzweifelt.

Da war zunächst einmal Lucius Malfoy, sein alter Freund. Lucius hatte zwar einen Sohn, Draco, den er aber für ein Weichei und somit nicht für würdig hielt, das Erbe der Malfoys anzutreten und sein Nachfolger zu werden.

Er brauchte also einen weiteren Sohn.

Nur dass seine Frau Narcissa keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Dracos Geburt hätte sie damals schon fast getötet.

Und außerdem liebte Narcissa Draco abgöttisch. Würde Lucius seinen Sohn offiziell enterben, würde sie ihm den offenen Krieg erklären.

Blieb also nur eine illegitime Lösung.

Und so kam Severus ins Spiel.

Severus hatte sich schon immer Kinder gewünscht. Seine Seele träumte von einer liebenden Frau und von vielen, vielen Kindern, die sein Haus mit Lachen und Singen füllen würden.

Nur dass sich keine liebende Frau gefunden hatte.

Er musste ja selbst zugeben, dass er nicht gerade attraktiv war. Und ein gutes, sicheres Lehrergehalt sowie die Aussicht auf eine ordentliche Pension machten weder sein unvorteilhaftes Aussehen noch seine Griesgrämigkeit wett.

Und so hatten Lucius und Severus vor einigen Wochen im „Eberkopf" gesessen, sich gegenseitig ihr Leid geklagt und ihren Frust mit Feuerwhiskey bekämpft.

Dabei entstand der Plan.

Ein guter Plan.

Eine richtig brillante Idee.

Einfach genial.

Und sie diente beiden.

Lucius bekam noch einen Sohn, der bei Severus in Hogwarts aufwachsen könnte. Denn schließlich war es ja rechtlich Severus' Sohn – Vater unbekannt.

Ob es schon einmal versucht worden sei, hatte Lucius seinen Freund gefragt.

Dieser hatte einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey in einem Zug getrunken und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Ob es denn legal sei, hatte Lucius wissen wollen.

Severus hatte „Legal – Illegal – Sch...egal" vor sich hin gemurmelt und sich einen weiteren Feuerwhiskey genehmigt.

Ob ihm, Severus, denn schon bewusst sei, dass es mit dem Trinken von Alkohol ein Ende hätte, wenn der Zaubertrank erst einmal zubereitet worden war und die Zeremonie stattgefunden hatte?

Der Angesprochene hatte genickt, einen weiteren großzügigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu sich genommen – diesmal der Einfachheit halber gleich aus der Flasche – und war mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Tischplatte gefallen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Severus einen gewaltigen Kater und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob der Plan wirklich so genial war.

Und nun stand er in seinem Arbeitszimmer, ordnete seine Ingredienzien und las das Rezept durch. Das Pergament war abgegriffen, die Schrift darauf verwischt, so oft hatte er es in seinen verschwitzten Händen gehabt.

Endlich hatte er alle Zutaten beisammen. Dass in der Winkelgasse ein Laden eröffnet hatte, der Zaubertrank-Ingredienzien aus streng-ökologischem Anbau führte, hatte die Sache sehr erleichtert. Wenn ihm auch die ätherisch-weltfremde Inhaberin auf die Nerven gegangen war, so hatte sie ihm doch Dinge besorgen können, die es in anderen Läden nicht zu kaufen gab. Mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl der Dankbarkeit hatte er sich Prospekte über die Herkunft der einzelnen Pflanzen und Pilze aufdrängen lassen und einer langatmigen Erklärung über die Relevanz des Glücks der einzelnen Pflückhexe für die Wirkung von Teufelspilzen gelauscht.

Mit seiner silbernen Sichel zerschnitt er die Kräuter, zerdrückte die Teufelspilze und schnitt die Mitternachtsbiber in kleine Würfel. Er erhitzte Wasser in seinem Kessel, gab die Zutaten dazu, rührte im oder gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und fragte sich, wie es wohl war, so ein kleines Wesen im Arm zu halten, für es zu sorgen ... Würde er das eigentlich können? War er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen? Was essen Babys denn so? Und wie wickelt man sie? Wie oft muss man die Windeln wechseln? Und wie war das mit dem Bäuerchen? Und mit der Verantwortung?

Plötzlich war ihm bewusst, dass es niemanden gab, der ihm zur Seite stand und ihm seine Fragen beantwortete. Sicher hatte Lucius einen Sohn, aber Narcissa war diejenige gewesen, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Seine Kolleginnen in Hogwarts standen ihm nicht nur nicht sehr nahe, sondern waren allesamt kinderlose Singles.

Ach, verdammt! Frauen bekamen seit zig Tausenden von Jahren Kinder ohne eine besondere Ausbildung zu haben. So schwer konnte das also nicht sein. Und schließlich unterrichtete er schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren. Und er wollte ein Kind – mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben. Das musste reichen!

2


	4. Kapitel 2: Die Zeremonie

**Kapitel 2: Die Zeremonie**

Nach vier Wochen des Rührens, Hackens, Zerdrückens und Schneidens war der Zaubertrank fertig.

Severus hatte ihn in fünf Flaschen abgefüllt.

Fünf Flaschen für fünf Tage.

Er hatte seine Reisetasche gepackt, über die Flaschen einen Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber gesprochen, seine Robe übergeworfen und schließlich noch das Rezept verbrannt. Nachdem er sich wochenlang mit nichts anderem beschäftigt hatte, würde er es wohl ohnehin nie wieder vergessen können.

Schließlich hatte er die schwere hölzerne Tür seines Arbeitszimmers versiegelt, war die Treppe hinauf , durch die Eingangshalle in den Hof und durch das steinerne Portal Richtung Hogsmeade gegangen und schließlich nach Spinners End appariert.

Neben einer freundlosen Kindheit hatten ihm seine Eltern dieses kleine, verwitterte Haus hinterlassen.

Dass er die Ferien hier verbrachte, hatte nichts mit Sentimentalität zu tun. Das ganze Viertel war eigentlich Abbruchgebiet, hier lebte niemand mehr.

Ein idealer Unterschlupf für einen Todesser. Und wie gemacht für die Durchführung seines Plans.

Die Luft war abgestanden und muffig. Severus öffnete die Fenster und sprach einen Reinigungszauber.

Im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern wechselte er die Wäsche des breiten Doppelbetts. Die Flaschen mit dem Zaubertrank stellte er auf die Kommode. Er zwang sich, nicht an die Zeremonie zu denken. Die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg, versuchte er mit der Vorstellung eines kleinen, lächelnden, glucksenden Babys zu besänftigen.

Dann klopfte es an der Haustür. Ein hartes, forderndes Pochen.

Rasch ging er nach unten, um Lucius zu begrüßen. In die Augen schauen konnte er seinem Freund nicht.

„Für Narcissa bin ich auf Geschäftsreise. Eine Woche auf dem Festland. Nur, damit du dich nicht verplapperst", sagte Lucius bestimmt.

„Wird sie sich nicht wundern, wenn du ihr nicht wenigstens einmal eine Eule schickst?" fragte Severus.

„Sie ist froh, wenn ich nicht da bin", antwortete Lucius. „Je weiter weg, desto besser."

Severus war nie bewusst gewesen, wie unglücklich sein Freund war.

Lucius hatte Kerzen im Schlafzimmer verteilt, deren warmes Licht den Raum in einen Dämmerzustand versetzte. Leise Musik kam aus einem Radio. Rote Rosen steckten in zu Vasen umfunktionierten Gläsern, ihr Duft war zwar zart, füllte aber doch den Raum.

„Frauen stehen auf so etwas", hatte Lucius erklärt während er das Zimmer dekorierte.

„Ich bin keine Frau", hatte Severus erwidert.

„Noch nicht!" war Lucius' Antwort gewesen.

Severus fühlte wieder Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Lucius hatte sich ausgezogen und war unter die Laken geschlüpft.

„Wir sollten beginnen", meinte er schließlich.

„Jetzt?" antwortete Severus.

„Je eher wir anfangen, desto eher sind wir fertig."

Dieser Logik konnte Severus nichts entgegensetzen.

„Soll ich mich erst ausziehen und dann trinken oder erst ...?" fragte er mit zögerlicher, leiser Stimme.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist sicher egal, oder?"

Langsam nahm Severus eine der Flaschen, entkorkte sie und trank den Inhalt.

Zitternd lag er unter der Bettdecke.

Er war immer noch nicht über den Schock seines Spiegelbildes hinweg.

Die schweren Brüste, die irgendwie ständig im Weg waren.

Die gerundeten Hüften.

Die hohen Wangenknochen.

An die Teile seines Körpers, die nun nicht mehr da waren, dachte er lieber gar nicht.

Stattdessen gab es diese Emotionen.

Er fühlte irgendwie anders.

Seine Selbstsicherheit, die viele Menschen für Arroganz hielten, war einer tiefen Verunsicherung gewichen. Seine Angst war so groß, dass er weinte. Er konnte die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Lucius hatte ihn – nein, sie – vorsichtig in den Arm genommen, sprach leise mit ihm – nein, ihr, küsste ihn – nein, sie, zog vorsichtig die Bettdecke fort und streichelte sein – ihr? – Gesicht, die Brüste, den Bauch.

Severus merkte, wie er – sie? – sich entspannte und sah seinen – ihren? – Freund an. Noch nie war ihm – ihr? – bewusst gewesen, wie attraktiv dieser war. Die blauen Augen, die gerade Nase, der Schwung seiner Lippen, das lange, blonde Haar und die dunkle Stimme, die ihm – ihr? – beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Severus nahm Lucius in die Arme und gab sich ihm hin – die Zeremonie hatte begonnen.


	5. Kapitel 3: Vertuschungen u Entdeckungen

**Kapitel 3: Vertuschungen und Entdeckungen**

Fünf Flaschen Zaubertrank, und somit fünf Tage und Nächte später, war es beendet. Nach dem anfänglichen Zögern hatte Severus es genossen und sich seinen – ihren? - Gefühlen hingegeben.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten war Lucius genauso still und bedrückt wie er.

Würden sie je wieder so ungezwungen miteinander umgehen können wie vorher?

Severus räumte das Schlafzimmer auf, das in den letzten Tagen ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Er sammelte die Kerzenreste und die verwelkten Rosen ein, wechselte die Bettwäsche und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, zu weinen.

Rein äußerlich war er wieder ein Mann, aber ein Teil der Emotionen, die ihn so verstört hatten, war in ihm geblieben.

Und er hatte Angst.

Natürlich war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Der Unterricht ging weiter, der nasskalte Winter wich einem warmen, sonnigen Frühling.

Noch immer hatte Severus Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen. Er verbrachte viel Zeit im verbotenen Wald, betrachtete wehmütig die Blumen, die ihre Blüten neugierig den Sonnenstrahlen entgegenstreckten und lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel, der ihm noch nie so süß und lieblich vorgekommen war.

Triebe eines Busches pflanzte er in einen Blumentopf, der nun auf dem Schreibtisch seines Arbeitszimmers stand. Bald würde er Blüten in einem zarten Orange tragen.

Und sehr zur Überraschung aller lächelte er manchmal sogar.

Er dachte, dass er sich noch nie so gut gefühlt hatte.

Wäre nur diese Übelkeit nicht gewesen.

Manchmal schaffte er es kaum auf die Toilette.

Aber er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Hätte er sich auch nur für einen Tag krank gemeldet, dann hätte er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen müssen. Und das ... bei Merlins Bart! Vor lauter Zaubertrank-Zubereiten, sich Lucius hingeben und sich auf das Kind freuen hatte er etwas nicht ganz Unwesentliches vergessen: die Geburt! Irgendwie musste das Kind ja auch auf die Welt kommen.

In der Stille seines Schlafzimmers fluchte er eine halbe Stunde lang ohne Unterbrechung, dann wurde ihm wieder schlecht. Er absolvierte seinen allmorgendlichen Dauerlauf in das Lehrerbadezimmer, zog sich dann an und beschloss, auf das Frühstück lieber zu verzichten. Stattdessen zog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und schrieb einen langen Brief an Lucius.

Am darauffolgenden Sonntag trafen sich Severus und Lucius vor dem „Eberkopf". Der Gestank nach den Ziegen, die der Inhaber hielt, war selbst vor dem Lokal noch so überwältigend, dass Severus würgen musste. Lucius hatte seinen Freund deshalb rasch weggebracht, und nun gingen sie aus Hogsmeade hinaus in Richtung des Waldes.

„Du bist ganz offensichtlich schwanger", sagte Lucius zufrieden. „Narcissa war es damals auch immer so schlecht."

„Ich hoffe nur, das gibt sich wieder", antwortete Severus mit schwacher Stimme.

„Mmh, mmh", erwiderte Lucius ausweichend. Es erschien ihm nicht empfehlenswert, Severus mitzuteilen, dass Narcissa sich erst nach Dracos Geburt nicht mehr hatte permanent übergeben müssen.

„Lass' mich rechnen", sagte Lucius. „Die Zeugung war Anfang Januar. Februar, März, April ... im Oktober ist es also soweit. Da haben wir genug Zeit, die Geburt vorzubereiten."

„Ich dachte, du hättest schon ..."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach St. Mungos kann ich dich schlecht bringen, und eine freie Geburtshexe kommt auch nicht in Frage. Aber uns wird sicher noch etwas einfallen."

Severus wünschte sich, den Optimismus seines Freundes teilen zu können.

In den Osterferien war Severus zwar in das verwitterte, alte Haus in Spinners End zurückgekehrt, doch er verbrachte viel Zeit an einsamen Strandabschnitten, zu denen er apparierte.

Nachdem sich die Übelkeit gelegt hatte, freute er sich wieder auf das Kind. Er überlegte sich, was er ihm zeigen wollte, was er ihm erzählen, was er ihm beibringen wollte.

Von Lucius hörte er nicht viel und sah ihn noch seltener. Vielleicht sollte ihn das ärgern, doch irgendwie störte es ihn nicht. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich verändert, die alte Ungezwungenheit war dahin.

Er lauschte dem Schreien der Möwen, dem Rauschen der Brandung während er eingelegte Gurken aß. Im Muggle-London hatte er einen Schwangerschafts- und Elternratgeber erstanden, den er nun studierte. Die Morgenübelkeit – so hatte er erfahren – war eine normale Reaktion des Körpers auf die Hormonumstellung, ebenso wie die Gelüste, die eine werdende Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit überfielen. Auch das hatte er bereits kennen gelernt. In seiner Speisekammer fanden sich neben Mixed Pickles und sauren Gurken auch Oliven, marinierte Artischockenherzen und Soleier, auf die er fast ständig Appetit hatte. Nur die Lagerung von Erdbeereis hatte sich als schwierig herausgestellt. Es gab zwar noch eine Tiefkühltruhe aus der Zeit seiner Eltern, aber das Haus hatte schon lange keinen Strom mehr. Er machte also manchmal einen Ausflug in irgendeinen Badeort und kaufte sich dort Eis an den Ständen der Uferpromenaden.

Der Sommer kam früh und wurde heiß. Severus bemerkte, dass er um die Taille herum zunahm. Als er den Knopf seiner Hose nicht mehr schließen konnte und die Weste bedenklich spannte, apparierte er nach London und kaufte sich im Muggleteil der Stadt schwarze Sweathosen und mehrere T-Shirts in Übergröße. Die Robe, die er darüber trug, würde seinen Bauch sicher bis zur Geburt verdecken.

Er besuchte auch mehrere Geschäfte für Baby-Ausstattungen. Irgendwann musste er sich auf den Neuankömmling vorbereiten, da konnte er auch jetzt schon damit anfangen. Er kaufte Schuhe, Überbekleidung und eine Menge Spielzeug. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so viele Plüschtiere, Buggys und Bälle gab. Und dann noch die Rasseln, Beißringe und ... und ... und. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde.

Die neugierigen Fragen der Verkäuferinnen beantwortete er nur ausweichend.

Wieder zurück in Hogwarts betrachtete er lange seine Einkäufe. Wie klein so ein Baby doch war. Wie schutzlos, wie zerbrechlich. Die alte Angst, die er so viele Wochen lang nicht verspürt hatte, kehrte zurück. Würde er das schaffen? Könnte er seinem Kind ein gutes Elternteil sein? Würde er mit dieser großen Verantwortung zurechtkommen? Und was sollte er seinem Kind erzählen, wenn es nach seiner Mutter fragte?

Schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den großen Ferien. Noch nie hatte Severus sich so sehr darauf gefreut. Der wachsende Bauch behinderte ihn mehr als er sich das jemals hätte vorstellen können. Außerdem hatte sein Kind angefangen, sich zu bewegen und ihn zu treten. Am lebhaftesten ging es in seinem Inneren zu, wenn er nachts im Bett lag und zu schlafen versuchte.

Er saß in dem Verlies, das ihm seit vielen Jahren als Klassenraum diente und beaufsichtigte den dritten Jahrgang, der an den Abschlussprüfungen schrieb. Es war siedend heiß, die Luft in dem dämmerigen Raum war drückend.

Als die Bearbeitungszeit um war, sprach er den Zauber, der die Pergamente zu ihm fliegen ließ. Eines davon fiel auf den Boden. Er stand auf, um es aufzuheben und bemerkte, wie es dunkel um ihn wurde. Wie durch eine Wattewand ertönten dumpf aufgeregte Stimmen, ihm war so schwindelig ...

... und er erwachte in seinem Bett. Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn und wischte ihm das schweißnasse Gesicht mit einem Tuch ab. Als sie bemerkte, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, sagte sie: „Was, bei Merlins Bart, haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Severus fühlte sich schwach, schwindelig und benebelt.

„Wie meinen sie das, Poppy?"

„Tun sie nicht so unschuldig. Sie tragen ein Kind aus ... sie sind schwanger ... es ist so ... so ... so widernatürlich! Wie haben sie das gemacht? ... Nein, nein ... erzählen sie mir das bloß nicht! Was soll ich bloß Albus sagen? ... Wer ist der Vater? ... Nein, erzählen sie mir das bloß nicht! ... Wann ist denn die Geburt? ..."

Mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Ungläubigkeit lauschte Severus Madam Pomfreys Litanei. Schließlich musste sie auch einmal Luft holen, und so konnte er endlich etwas sagen: „Wasser! Kann ich bitte Wasser bekommen?"

Sie hielt ihm ein Glas an die Lippen, und er trank durstig.

„Nicht so schnell", ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich habe sofort gewusst, was los ist, Severus. Deshalb habe ich sie auch in ihr Zimmer und nicht auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen. Das erspart mir einen schriftlichen Bericht. Ich werde sie aber trotzdem gründlich untersuchen. Und mir überlegen, was ich Albus sage."

Beides tat sie noch am gleichen Nachmittag.

Offiziell behandelte sie ihn wegen eines höchst ansteckenden Magen-Darm-Virus, der strengste Bettruhe und strikte Quarantäne erforderlich machte. Deshalb lag er nicht im Krankenflügel, sondern in seinem eigenen Zimmer.

Inoffiziell redete sie ihm ins Gewissen. Er trinke nicht genug, esse die falschen Sachen, bewege sich zu wenig.

Schließlich nahm Severus allen Mut zusammen und fragte die Heilerin, ob sie ihm bei der Geburt helfen könne.

„Während meiner Ausbildung in St. Mungos wurde zwar auch über Schwangerschaften und Geburten gesprochen", sagte Madame Pomfrey, „aber ich kam gleich nach meinem Examen nach Hogwarts. Geburten sind hier recht selten, ich habe es eher mit Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen zu tun. Aber das bleibt bitte unter uns. Und in ihrem Fall ... sie können nicht normal gebären, wie eine Frau. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, ein Kind direkt aus dem Bauch der Mutter zu holen, aber das kann nur ein Heiler, der dafür ausgebildet ist, tun. Wann ist denn der Geburtstermin?"

„Im Oktober."

„Das sind ja nur noch drei Monate."

Madam Pomfrey sah Severus an, der zunehmend unglücklich dreinblickte.

„Wo werden sie denn die Sommerferien verbringen?"

„In meinem Haus."

„Sie werden mir genau sagen müssen, wo das ist, Severus. Ich werde sie dort betreuen so gut es geht. Aber was die Geburt angeht ..."

„Ich werde mit dem Vater reden. Er hatte mir eigentlich versprochen, dass er sich darum kümmert."

Madam Pomfrey sah Severus zweifelnd an. „Hoffen wir, dass er sein Versprechen hält."

Gegen Abend, als die untergehende Sonne den Himmel in ein rot-goldenes Licht tauchte, klopfte es zaghaft an Severus' Tür, und eine Hauselfe betrat den Raum. Sie trug ein Tablett mit mehreren Schüsseln und Tellern, sowie einem Krug, einer Tasse und Besteck. Auf dem Rücken hatte sie etwas, das wie ein selbst gebastelter Rucksack aussah.

„Madam Pomfrey schickt Winky mit Essen. Und Winky soll Professor etwas zeigen."

Mit sichtlichem Stolz stellte Winky das Tablett auf den Tisch neben Severus' Bett und begann, den improvisierten Rucksack abzunehmen. Sie holte etwas heraus, das wie eine Puppe aussah und legte es neben Severus.

Es war keine Puppe.

Es war eine Hauselfe. Eine sehr kleine Elfe, die sanft schlief. Ein Baby.

„Elsie", sagte Winky und zeigte auf das kleine Wesen. „Winky ist Mutter, Dobby ist Vater."

Severus hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, woher Hauselfen eigentlich kommen. Und der Gedanke an Dobby und Winky, vereint in hemmungsloser Leidenschaft, reizte ihn zum Lachen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

Dann beugte er sich über das kleine, schlafende Wesen und betrachtete es. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier, und er begann, Winky Fragen über Fragen zu stellen.


	6. Kapitel 4: Eine schwere Geburt

**Kapitel 4: Eine schwere Geburt**

Endlich Sommerferien!

Madam Pomfrey hatte Snape in dessen Haus in Spinners End begleitet und die Örtlichkeiten genau inspiziert.

„In ihrem Zustand können unmöglich diese steile Treppe hoch- und runterlaufen, Severus. Sie brauchen ein Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss."

Der einzige Raum, der groß genug für ein Bett war, war die Küche.

„Gibt es hier unten auch ein Bad?"

„Nur eine Dusche und ein Gäste-WC."

„Das reicht", murmelte sie, während sie die Speisekammer inspizierte.

Schließlich drehte sie sich um und sah ihn fest an.

„So geht das keinesfalls, Severus. Dieses Haus ist ein Schweinestall. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass hier gründlich sauber gemacht wird. Außerdem brauchen sie Lebensmittel. Gesunde Lebensmittel! Und sie haben ja noch gar nichts für das Kind. Keinen Wickeltisch, keine Wiege ... ich hoffe, sie haben wenigstens etwas Geld."

„Bei Gringotts."

„Kann sich der Vater darum kümmern? In ihrem Zustand sollten sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr apparieren."

Severus nickte beklommen. Von Lucius hatte er seit vielen Wochen nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen.

Madam Pomfrey hielt Wort. Am gleichen Nachmittag rückte ein Bataillon Hauselfen an und putzte das Haus von oben bis unten. Körbe mit Obst, Gemüse, Eiern und Käse wurden in der Speisekammer gestapelt.

Die Heilerin selbst kam mit einem Brot, zwei Flaschen Milch, Butter und einer selbstgekochten Brühe zu ihrem Patienten.

Sie untersuchte ihn und holte schließlich ein altmodisches Stethoskop aus ihrer Tasche. Sie drückte die Stöpsel in Severus' Ohren und presste die kalte Metallscheibe auf seinen Bauch.

„Hören sie das?" fragte sie.

Er nickte und lauschte dem Brausen und Pochen.

„Das ist ihr Kind. Sein Herz klopft. Es ist gesund und kräftig."

Er nickte wieder. Freude mischte sich mit Angst.

Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch brachte Madam Pomfrey die Eule mit, um die Severus gebeten hatte.

Viele Stunden hatte er mit einem Brief zugebracht, den er nun am Fuß der Eule befestigte. Die Nachricht, die er nach langem Ringen an Lucius geschrieben hatte, war nur kurz:

_Lucius,_

_ich verbringe den Sommer in meinem Haus und bitte um deinen Besuch. Ich habe einiges mit dir zu besprechen._

_Severus_

Lucius kam drei Tage später.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?" begrüßte er Severus.

„Laut Madam Pomfrey hervorragend. Und mir geht es auch gut, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Severus mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wieso Madam Pomfrey? Was hat _diese_ Hexe mit _meinem _Sohn zu tun?"

„Sie war da als ich sie gebraucht habe. Und sie betreut mich noch."

„Schweigt sie wenigstens?"

„Wie ein Grab."

Lucius sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Was ist mit der Geburt?" fragte Severus.

„Das ist geklärt. Schicke mir einfach eine Eule wenn die Wehen einsetzen."

„Ich brauche noch ein paar Dinge", sagte Severus und reichte seinem Freund eine Liste, die er nach Madam Pomfreys Angaben geschrieben hatte.

Lucius las sie langsam durch und gab Severus das Pergament zurück.

„Ich kann unmöglich Babysachen besorgen. Morgen steht das im _Tagespropheten_, denk einmal an den Skandal."

Severus spürte, wie er wütend wurde. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mir neun Monate lang das Händchen hältst, aber ein wenig mehr Anteilnahme wäre schön gewesen. Es ist schließlich auch dein Kind, und du wolltest es genau so sehr wie ich."

„Ich gebe dir Geld, vielleicht kann Madam Pomfrey ...?"

„Bemühe dich nicht. Ich werde schon zurecht kommen." Tränen schossen in Severus' Augen, so gerne er das auch vermieden hätte.

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich nicht voneinander. Als Severus die Haustür hinter Lucius zuschlagen hörte, kroch die vertraute Angst wieder in ihm hoch.

Worauf hatte er sich bloß eingelassen?

„Mit dem Vater kann ich leider nicht rechnen", sagte Severus am nächsten Vormittag zu Madam Pomfrey, während sie seinen Bauch abtastete.

„Warum erstaunt mich das nicht?" erwiderte sie.

Severus fühlte wie sie. Er war wütend und enttäuscht von Lucius' Haltung gewesen – aber erstaunt? Er fragte sich, ob Lucius Narcissa genauso behandelt hatte während sie mit Draco schwanger gewesen war. Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung für den desolaten Zustand ihrer Ehe.

„Ich werde ihnen einen Wechsel ausschreiben. Damit bekommen sie bei Gringotts Geld. Sagen sie mir nur, wie viel sie brauchen."

Madam Pomfrey überlegte einen Moment und nannte Severus eine Summe. Er war ein anspruchsloser Mensch, und so hatte er genug Geld sparen können. Jetzt war er dankbar dafür.

„Wo soll das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet werden?"

„Nun, ich werde wohl nur in den Ferien hier sein. In Hogwarts ..."

„Sie können nach den Sommerferien keinesfalls nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Schreiben sie an Albus und lassen sie sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen. Wären sie eine Frau, hätten sie Mutterschaftsurlaub bei vollen Bezügen, aber so ... Das Kind werden sie hier gebären müssen. Danach gehen sie zum Ministerium und erkennen die Vaterschaft an – das ist nur eine Formalität. Und dann können sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, falls sie sich schon stark genug fühlen. So eine Geburt ist anstrengend. Vor allem in ihrem Fall."

„Haben sie Kinder, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfreys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Severus richtete sich auf und strich ihr über die Haare.

„Ich wollte nichts aufwühlen ... tut mir leid."

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Sie können das ja nicht wissen."

Sie stand auf und holte zwei Tassen mit Kräutertee, eine davon reichte sie Severus.

„Ich war verheiratet und hatte auch ein Kind, das aber kurz nach der Geburt starb. Mein Mann wurde während der ersten Schreckensherrschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem von Todessern ermordet."

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und ließ sie an seiner Schulter weinen.

Am nächsten Vormittag kam Madam Pomfrey wieder. Neben Lebensmitteln brachte sie einen alten Mann mit, der Severus auf Anhieb Vertrauen einflößte.

„Das ist mein Bruder Nathaniel. Er ist Heiler und unterrichtet in St. Mungos", stellte sie ihn vor.

Nate, wie er genannt werden wollte, untersuchte Severus sehr eingehend.

„Natürlich habe ich schon davon gehört – ein Zaubertrank, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich – normalerweise überlassen wir das Kinderkriegen ja unseren Frauen. Ich würde ihren Fall gerne dokumentieren und veröffentlichen, dafür helfe ich ihnen bei der Geburt. Einverstanden?"

Severus zögerte. „Nur wenn sie bei ihrer Veröffentlichung keine Namen nennen."

„Das ist selbstverständlich. Außerdem werde ich mir Zeit lassen, bis dahin ist längst Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen."

„Also gut ... einverstanden."

Und Severus erzählte Nate alles. Wie er den Zaubertrank hergestellt hatte, wie er sich in einem weiblichen Körper gefühlt hatte, wie die Schwangerschaft verlief. Nur den Namen des Vaters verschwieg er.

Nach dem Mittagessen, von dem Severus kaum etwas herunterbekam, weil sein Kind ihn immer wieder trat, sahen sie sich die Räumlichkeiten im Obergeschoss an.

Severus beschloss, dass das kleine Dachzimmer, das während seiner Kinder- und Jugendzeit sein eigenes, kleines Reich gewesen war, das Kinderzimmer werden sollte.

Madam Pomfrey machte sich eifrig Notizen.

„Morgen kommen die Hauselfen", sagte sie schließlich. „Den Teppich nehmen wir heraus, wir legen Matten über den Boden. Die lassen sich leichter waschen. Der Raum wird natürlich gereinigt und frisch gestrichen. Den Schrank behalten wir, die Elfen können ihn lackieren. Es sei denn, sie bevorzugen dunkelbraun."

Severus dachte an sein Kind, das friedlich in einer Wiege in diesem Zimmer schlafen würde. Er würde es schaukeln und ihm Geschichten erzählen.

„Etwas helles, freundliches", sagte er schließlich.

„Das denke ich auch", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

„Hier stellen wir den Wickeltisch hin", sagte Nate und deutete auf eine Ecke.

„Auf keinen Fall", antwortete Madame Pomfrey. „Nicht unter die Schräge. Der Wickeltisch muss an eine hohe Wand."

Sie öffnete den Schrank und murmelte zustimmend.

„In welcher Farbe sollen die Wände gestrichen werden?" fragte sie während sie die Schranktüren wieder schloss.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Severus müde, verunsichert und völlig überfordert.

Wie sollte er ein Kind großziehen, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal für eine Wandfarbe entscheiden konnte?

„Ich habe Angst", sagte er leise.

Nate und Madam Pomfrey hatten Severus die steile Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer gebracht.

„Das ist eine völlig normale Reaktion", sagte Madam Pomfrey, während sie Honig in eine Tasse mit Kräutertee rührte und ihm diese reichte.

„Ich war damals regelrecht panisch wenn ich an mein Kind dachte. Obwohl ich viele Geschwister hatte, mein Mann sich um mich gekümmert und meine Mutter mir sehr geholfen hat, konnte ich oft nächtelang nicht schlafen vor Angst. Wo ist eigentlich ihre Mutter? Vielleicht könnte sie ihnen zur Seite stehen. Man lernt die eigenen Erzeuger und ihre Leistungen eigentlich erst wirklich schätzen, wenn man selbst in deren Rolle ist."

„Meine Mutter ist tot", sagte Severus.

„Und ihr Vater?" fragte Nate.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er verließ uns. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist und ob er überhaupt noch lebt."

Nate sah ihm in die Augen.

„Auch wenn das jetzt schwer zu glauben ist, Severus, aber sie schaffen das. Sie sind stärker als sie sich das jetzt vorstellen können."

Severus trank einen Schluck Tee und verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach einem Feuerwhiskey.

„Wenn sie meinen Fall veröffentlichen", sagte er zu Nate, „dann warnen sie die Leute. Die erste Reaktion ihrer Schwester war: „widernatürlich" und sie hatte recht damit. Nur weil man etwas tun kann, sollte man es noch lange nicht durchführen."

„Das ist vielleicht das größte Problem an einem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch", sagte Nate, „dass er soviel Raum einnimmt, ja förmlich das ganze Leben bestimmt und das logische Denken blockiert. Sie sollten sich einmal damit beschäftigen, was kinderlose Muggles auf sich nehmen, nur um doch noch Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Dagegen ist das hier harmlos. Sie machen nur gerade das durch, was eine Frau in ihrer Situation auch erleben würde. Ich denke nicht, dass das schadet – ganz im Gegenteil. Männer wissen gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen."

„Also ich weiß es jetzt", sagte Severus. „Und ich beabsichtige nicht, das ein zweites Mal durchzumachen."

Madam Pomfrey und ihr Bruder lachten. Hätte ihn sein Kind nicht wieder getreten, hätte Severus sicher in das Gelächter eingestimmt.

Als er am Morgen des zweiten September aufwachte, dachte er an Hogwarts. Heute wäre sein erster Unterrichtstag nach den Ferien gewesen. Den neuen Jahrgang hätte er mit den Worten begrüßt, die er schon seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten sprach: „Ihr seid hier, um die diffizile Wissenschaft und die genaue Kunst der Zaubertränkeherstellung zu lernen. Da nur wenig dieser albernen Zauberstabschwingerei dazu notwendig ist, werden einige von euch kaum glauben können, dass es sich auch dabei um Magie handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr die Schönheit einer sanft vor sich hin köchelnden Flüssigkeit mit ihrem schimmernden Rauch, die sanfte Kraft von Lösungen, die durch menschliche Venen fließt und den Geist verhext, wirklich versteht ... ich kann euch beibringen, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen abfüllt, Siege braut, sogar den Tod aufhält – wenn ihr nicht ganz die Ansammlung von Dummköpfen ..."

Bei Merlins Bart – es sind Kinder, die da vor ihm sitzen. Und er macht ihnen Angst, nimmt ihnen Hoffnung und Selbstvertrauen.

Bei seinem Kind würde ihm das nicht passieren.

Er versuchte, sich in eine andere Stellung zu drehen. Eine wirklich bequeme Lage fand er mittlerweile nicht mehr, der Bauch war zu groß und schwer, das Kind zu lebhaft.

„Singen sie ihm ein Schlaflied vor", hatte Madame Pomfrey vorgeschlagen als er sich über die heftigen Tritte beschwerte. Als er dann etwas vor sich brummelte, hielt sie das nicht mehr für eine gute Idee und empfahl vielleicht eine Geschichte oder ein Gedicht.

Severus hatte seine Eule mit einer Nachricht an Albus geschickt. Er hatte darin um Urlaub bis zu den Weihnachtsferien gebeten, da er an einem Forschungsprojekt in St. Mungos mitarbeitete. Nate gab ihm dafür die notwendige Deckung und hatte auch für eine Vertretung gesorgt: einen seiner Enkel, der sich nicht sicher war, ob der Lehrerberuf etwas für ihn sei. Jetzt hatte er drei Monate Zeit, um das für sich herauszufinden.

Das Kinderzimmer war in einem freundlichen Apricot gestrichen worden. Die Möbel war weiß und schlicht, aber praktisch. Nach und nach waren sie mit Babykleidung, –wäsche und Windeln gefüllt worden. Nate hatte Kinderbücher mitgebracht, die erst seinen Kindern und dann seinen Enkeln gehört hatten. Über der Wiege hing ein Mobile – ein Traumfänger, wie Madam Pomfrey ihm erklärte. Ein Mitglied ihrer unübersehbar großen Familie hatte lange bei einem indianischen Stamm gelebt und dessen Magie studiert.

Ein weiteres Familienmitglied, eine von Nates Enkelinnen, würde Severus in den ersten Wochen nach der Geburt unterstützen.

„Sie werden eine große Wunde im Bauch haben und können sich nicht bewegen. Bis alles einigermaßen verheilt ist, müssen sie liegen. Sie brauchen Hilfe", beschwor Nate ihn.

Sieglinda – so hieß die junge Frau – war in der Heilerausbildung. Ihr Vater war ein germanischer Zauberer, den Nates Tochter während einer Urlaubsreise kennen gelernt hatte. Mit ihren langen, weizenblonden Haaren und der stämmigen Figur ähnelte Sieglinda einer Walküre aus den Nibelungenerzählungen.

Sieglinda hatte Severus ihre Katze geliehen, die nun in einem Korb vor dem Herd schlief.

„Niemand in Germanien gebiert ohne eine Katze", erklärte sie. „Das Schnurren beruhigt das Kind im Bauch und die Mut ... nun, in ihrem Fall den Vater. Der Kater heißt übrigens Karl."

Karl war die größte Katze, die Severus jemals gesehen hatte. Sie musste um die fünf Fuß lang und mindestens zwanzig Pfund schwer sein. Sieglinda hatte ihm gesagt, dass diese Tiere in Nordeuropa heimisch waren und sich wesensmäßig nicht von ihren ägyptischen Kollegen unterschieden. Severus war sich da nicht so sicher. Karl hatte bislang noch nicht einmal geschnurrt, aber dafür umso häufiger gefaucht und seine Krallen ausgefahren. Aber Severus hatte sich an das riesige Tier gewöhnt und sah ihm gerne beim Schlafen und Putzen zu.

Sein größtes Problem war die Langeweile. Sieglinda ging zwar täglich mit ihm spazieren und machte gymnastische Übungen, aber er ermüdete rasch. So las er viel und konnte den Tag der Geburt fast kaum noch abwarten.

Sieglinda war morgens nur kurz da gewesen, um nach ihm zu sehen und ein paar Dinge zum Frühstücken vorbei zu bringen. Sie hatte Unterricht und daher wenig Zeit.

Nate würde erst am Nachmittag kommen und ihn untersuchen.

Severus trank Tee und verfütterte sein Frühstück abwechselnd an seine Eule und an Karl.

Der Schmerz, der ihn plötzlich durchfuhr, war so heftig, dass er seine Tasse förmlich wegwarf.

Er war schon einige Male verletzt worden, und er hatte schon häufiger Schmerzen gehabt, aber noch nie waren sie so stark, so unbarmherzig.

Der Schmerz ebbte ab und kam wieder.

Wehen.

Langsam und kontrolliert atmen.

Eins, zwei, eins ...

Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

Zwischen zwei Wehen schaffte es Severus, aufzustehen und das vorbereitete Pergament am Fuß der Eule zu befestigen.

„Flieg zu Nate Dalton", flüsterte er, „und beeile ich dich, ich sterbe sonst."

Er schaffte es gerade noch, das Küchenfenster zu öffnen, als eine neue Wehe ihn zu Boden zwang.

Irgendwie kroch Severus in sein Bett zurück. Er versuchte auszurechnen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Nate kam, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Dann spürte er, wie jemand auf sein Bett schlug und fühlte etwas Pelziges an seinem Gesicht.

Karl.

Ein zärtlicher, schnurrender Kater, der ihm das Gesicht ableckte.

„Guter, alter Karl", flüsterte Severus als er ihm über den Kopf strich.

Eine neue Wehe überrollte ihn, doch der Schmerz schien nicht mehr so heftig zu sein.

„Trinken sie das! Gleich spüren sie nichts mehr."

Severus' Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen, Krämpfen und Angst. Dass Nate gekommen war, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.

Jetzt trank er gehorsam die bittere Flüssigkeit, die Nate ihm einflößte und versank in einen Dämmerschlaf.

Das letzte, was er spürte, waren Nates tastende Finger auf seinem Bauch.

„Aufwachen! Wachen sie auf! Sie verschlafen ja noch das schönste!" sagte eine Stimme.

„Haben sie Schmerzen?" fragte eine andere.

Severus öffnete seine Augen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Ganz vorsichtig. Sie sind noch schwach," sagte Nate.

„Was ist ... wo ...?"

Sieglinda drückte ihm ein kleines Bündel in die Arme. Er verstand und schlug die Decke zurück.

Da war es.

Sein Kind.

Es war so klein, so ... perfekt.

Es hatte einen Kopf mit dichten, schwarzen Haaren, ein kleines Stupsnäschen und zehn Finger.

Bei den Fingern war sich Severus sicher, er hatte sie dreimal nachgezählt.

Jetzt musste er die Zehen zählen.

Da fiel sein Blick auf den Bauch seines Kindes.

Eigentlich wollte er Lucius nichts von der Geburt und dem Kind erzählen, aber _das_ änderte alles. Nur schade, dass er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wenn er seine Eule erhielt.

Es war ein Mädchen.


	7. Kapitel 5: Eileens Wunsch

**ZWEITER TEIL: ... VATER SEIN DAGEGEN SEHR**

**Eileens Wunsch**

Er war an die Brüstung getreten und sah hinunter auf das Treiben im Hof der alten Burg.

Sein Gesicht drückte keines seiner Gefühle aus.

Freude, Stolz, Liebe – sie waren verborgen hinter einer bleichen Maske unter schwarzem, fettigem Haar.

Zwischen den Schülern tollte ein kleines Mädchen umher, warf mit Schneebällen und juchzte.

Seine Tochter.

Er dachte an die Schwangerschaft, die Gier nach Eiscreme und die Hilfe, die ihm zuteil geworden war.

An die schwierige Geburt und an das Glück, sie in den Armen zu halten.

Seine Tochter.

Das Wunder, an das er schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

„Ich denke, sie hat keine magischen Fähigkeiten."

„Aber Severus, das können sie doch noch gar nicht wissen. Nicht bei jeder Hexe zeigen sich diese Fähigkeiten schon im Kleinkindalter. Manchmal ..."

„Aber was, wenn sie wirklich eine Squib ist?"

„Würde das für Sie irgend etwas ändern?"

Er war davon überzeugt, dass seine Tochter keine Hexe war, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte völlig recht: es würde nichts ändern.

Sie war sein Kind.

Er liebte sie, so wie sie war.

„Man lernt die eigenen Erzeuger und ihre Leistungen eigentlich erst wirklich schätzen, wenn man selbst in deren Rolle ist."

Wie recht Madam Pomfrey mit diesem Satz doch hatte.

Nie zuvor hatte er seine Mutter so vermisst.

Nie zuvor hatte er so sehr das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen für all den Kummer, den er ihr bereitet hatte, für alle ihre Tränen – geweinte und unterdrückte.

Er hatte seine Tochter nach seiner Mutter „Eileen" genannt. Er hoffte, dass sie ihre Stärke und ihren Mut hätte.

Hagrid schleppte Tannenbäume durch den Schnee in die große Halle.

Einige Schüler warfen Schneebälle nach ihm, ließen aber von ihrem Treiben ab als sie das strafende Gesicht des gefürchteten Professors Snape sahen.

Eileen rannte hinter Hagrid her.

Der hünenhafte Mann liebte die Kleine abgöttisch und hatte immer Süßigkeiten für sie, obwohl sie sich inmitten seiner vielen Tiere nie recht wohl fühlte.

Severus war in die Eingangshalle gegangen, hatte sich gebückt und die Arme ausgebreitet, seine lachende Tochter aufgefangen und sie herumgeschleudert.

Es war so einfach, glücklich zu sein.

Abends hatte er Eileen die Geschichte von Babbitty Rabbitty vorgelesen, ihr einen Kuss gegeben und sie gefragt, was sie von einem Ausflug halten würde.

Sie war begeistert, so wie es nur Kinder sein können.

„Sev, wer ist das?"

Er hatte sie gefragt, warum sie ihn nie „Papa", „Papi" oder „Daddy" nannte. Sie hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Vielleicht hat sie doch magische Fähigkeiten.

Vielleicht ahnte sie, was er getan hatte.

Er fragte sie nie wieder.

Sie zog an seiner Hand.

„Wer ist das? Warum heißt sie so wie ich?"

„Sie war meine Mutter und somit deine Großmutter. Sie ist vor langer Zeit gestorben."

Severus blickte auf den Grabstein und las die Inschrift.

„Eileen Snape, geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter ..."

Er dachte an seinen Vater.

In seiner Erinnerung war dieser ständig betrunken und verprügelte abwechselnd seine Frau, die Hexe, und seinen Sohn, den Freak.

Irgendwann hatte seine Mutter ihren Sohn und ein paar Habseligkeiten gepackt und war weggegangen.

Sie starb, lange bevor sie geschieden werden konnte – nur deshalb lag sie hier unter einem Grabstein voller Lügen.

Er spürte wie Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen – nach so vielen Jahren konnte er endlich um seine Mutter weinen.

„Habe ich auch eine Mutter?"

In ihrer kindlichen Naivität hatte Eileen ihm die Frage gestellt, die er mehr fürchtete als alle anderen.

„Natürlich hast du eine Mutter", sagte er. „Jeder Mensch hat eine Mutter."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er leise und zögernd.

„Das mit deiner Mutter war ein Fehler, aber du bist mein größtes Glück, mein schönstes Wunder."

Eileen lachte, ließ sich von Severus auf den Arm nehmen und verwuschelte sein Haar.

Er hatte seiner Tochter zwar nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, aber er hatte sie auch nicht angelogen.

Sie saß auf einem der Karussellpferde, winkte ihm zu und juchzte. Er winkte zurück und rief: „Halte dich gut fest!"

Harkness Heights veränderte sich – wieder einmal.

Vom wirtschaftlichen Mittelpunkt der Tuchindustrie ins Vergessen, das war der Teil, den er nur zu schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Die Arbeitslosigkeit des Vaters, der Alkohol, die Gewalt.

Noch immer gab es das trostlose, verlassene Industriegebiet, in dem sein Elternhaus stand.

In dem er die letzten Monate seiner Schwangerschaft verbracht hatte.

In dem Eileen zur Welt gekommen war.

Aber es gab auch neue Häuser, Geschäfte und einen kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt.

Ein Karussell; einen Nikolaus, auf dessen Schoß die Kinder sitzen und ihm ihre Wünsche ins Ohr flüstern konnten; ein paar Buden mit Kerzen, Bratäpfeln und Zuckerwatte.

„Willst du dem Nikolaus sagen, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünscht?" hatte er Eileen gefragt.

Sie hatte ihn ernst angesehen und „Ich will lieber auf dem Karussell fahren" geantwortet.

Er ließ sie solange fahren bis sie müde war.

„Willst du wissen, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche?" fragte sie als sie wieder auf seinem Arm saß und an einem Bratapfel knabberte.

„Solltest du das nicht besser dem Nikolaus erzählen?"

„Ich will es DIR sagen!" antwortete sie und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Was hatte sich Severus an all den vergangenen Weihnachten gewünscht?

Dass seine Eltern nicht ständig streiten würden.

Dass Lily mit ihm ausgeht und nicht mit diesem Idioten, James Potter.

Dass der dunkle Lord ihn zu seinem Vertrauten und Stellvertreter macht.

Dass Lily verschont würde.

Wünsche, die nicht wahr wurden.

Was wünschte er sich an diesem Weihnachten?

Dass seine Tochter glücklich ist.

Dass Eileen all die Grausamkeiten, die Schlechtigkeiten erspart bleiben würden, die er sich hatte ansehen müssen.

An denen er sich beteiligt hatte.

Er beobachtete seine Tochter, die – noch in ihrem Lieblingsschlafanzug mit den roten Drachen – Geschenke auspackte.

Süßigkeiten von Hagrid, ein Schal und Strümpfe von Madam Pomfrey, ein Buch mit deutschen Märchen von Sieglinda, ein Miniaturdrache, der fauchte und Funken sprühte von Albus.

„Wo ist das Geschenk von dir?" fragte sie ihn und wühlte in den Paketen und Verpackungen, die sich vor ihrem Bett auftürmten.

„Das bekommst du, wenn du dich gewaschen und angezogen hast", antwortete er leise und strich über ihr erhitztes Gesicht.

Sie krabbelte unter ihr Bett. Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt sie ein großes und leicht eingestaubtes Paket in der Hand.

„Für dich, Sev. Du musst auch etwas auspacken."

Er war gerührt – es war so lange her, dass ihm jemand etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Damals war es Lily gewesen – die schöne, sanfte Lily, die all das hatte, was er so sehr vermisste: eine Familie, Freunde, Menschen, die sie liebte und die ihre Gefühle erwiderten.

Nur mühsam hielt er die Tränen zurück als er vorsichtig das bunte Papier aufriss.

„Was ...?" stammelte er und hielt das bunte, gestrickte Was-auch-immer-das-sein-sollte hoch.

„Das ist eine Mütze", erklärte Eileen mit dem Ernst einer Fünfjährigen. „Sieglinda hat mir beim Stricken geholfen."

Wahrscheinlich hatte Sieglinda dieses kunstvolle Gebilde selbst gestrickt und Eileen hatte zugesehen. Severus war gerührt – auch wenn er dieses Ding wohl nur anziehen würde, wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn sah.

Jemand hatte an ihn gedacht.

Der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben liebte ihn.

Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Eileen war warm eingepackt und Severus trug seine neue, kunterbunte Mütze.

Die beiden tollten im Innenhof der Burg umher, und Severus erfüllte den Weihnachtswunsch seiner Tochter.

Er formte den ersten Schneeball seines Lebens und warf ihm nach dem lachenden Kind.


End file.
